January 25, 2010 Monday Night RAW results
The January 25, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 25, 2010 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. The Guest Hosts were James Roday & Dule Hill. Results ; ; *D-Generation X (Shawn Michaels & Triple H) defeated Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase Jr. (10:00) *The Big Show defeated MVP (1:00) *Maryse defeated Eve in a WWE Divas Championship Tournament Semi-Finals (2:05) *Kofi Kingston defeated The Miz (3:40) *Carlito vs. Kelly Kelly ended in a no contest *Gail Kim defeated Alicia Fox in a WWE Divas Championship Tournament Semi-Finals (1:55) *Sheamus defeated John Cena via disqualification (9:55) Other Segments *Featured a behind the scenes look at John Cena starring in the season premiere of "Psych," which would air Wednesday. *Included a backstage segment with Cody Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. in which they discussed their loss earlier in the show, with Randy Orton then walking in and saying he would beat WWE World Champion Sheamus with or without their help. *Featured a backstage segment with Cena and guest host Dule Hill in which Hill said guest host James Roday couldn't make it because he had to have an emergency appendectomy; Cena then spoke about how fun it was to host "Psych" and got Hill pumped up to be hosting Raw; Cena then left, with WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin walking in and saying he was more famous than Hill & Roday combined, with Hill saying he would put Miz in a match later in the show against an opponent of his choosing. *Included an ad promoting "The Best of Raw: 2009;" *Featured an ad for WrestleMania Axxess tickets going on sale Saturday; included a "Did you know?" graphic which read WWE.com had more than 4.3 billion page views in 2009 - beating CBS.com, NBC.com, Fox.com, ABC.com, UFC.com, NBA.com, and NASCAR.com. *Featured an in-ring promo by Vince McMahon in which he said that if World Heavyweight Champion the Undertaker were in the building, then he would dare him to call him a coward as he implied the previous week; McMahon then said he sold Bret Hart up the river to WCW and he was never heard from again. McMahon asked the fans whether Hart should come back to the WWE, with the crowd roaring in approval before Vince said Hart would never again appear in the WWE. McMahon then went out to the crowd to get their opinions, with one fan saying Bret would beat him up in the ring. McMahon said there was no good reason to bring Hart back because he was the past and McMahon was concerned with the present and future; as McMahon went to leave the ring, Cena came out and said he never had a problem with McMahon until recently, when he embarrassed Roddy Piper at Madison Square Garden and began insulting Hart; Cena then said McMahon sometimes only eyes his superstars as commodities that he throws away when their expiration date comes up; Cena said McMahon would invite Hart to Raw the following week and if he didn't then he would prove to everyone that the superstars mean nothing to him and that he would find him on his 90th birthday and beat him up, on behalf of everyone from Andre the Giant to Outback Jack to Hart; Cena then walked off, with McMahon then taking the mic and saying he would invite Hart to be on the show the next week and then said Cena would be in action later in the night against WWE World Champion Sheamus. *Included a backstage segment in which Carlito showed Hill the production truck, with Hill bringing up Carlito's match graphic and then said he would bring up a random code to find out Carlito's opponent later in the show, with Hill then choosing Kelly Kelly. *Featured a video package recapping the history of the Royal Rumble match. *Included a backstage segment with Cena and Hill in which they talked about how exciting the show has been, before Cena called up Roday on speaker phone; moments later, Alicia Fox walked in and needed some psychic help, with Hill hanging up on Roday and saying he saw a fox standing victorious in the ring and he would be ringside to see it. *Featured the announcement ECW World Champion Christian & Kane would face Ezekiel Jackson & William Regal the following night on ECW. *Included the announcement William Shatner would host the following week's show: Commentators * Jerry Lawler * Michael Cole Ring Announcer * Justin Roberts Image Gallery Raw 1-25-10 Triple H and Michaels.jpg Raw 1-25-10 1.jpg Raw 1-25-10 2.jpg Raw 1-25-10 3.jpg Raw 1-25-10 4.jpg Raw 1-25-10 5.jpg Raw 1-25-10 6.jpg Raw 1-25-10 7.jpg Raw 1-25-10 8.jpg Raw 1-25-10 9.jpg Raw 1-25-10 10.jpg Raw 1-25-10 11.jpg Raw 1-25-10 12.jpg Raw 1-25-10 13.jpg Raw 1-25-10 Cena challenge Sheamus.jpg External links * Raw #870 results * Raw #870 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events